Mis Pininos y yo
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Recopilación de Drables ShizNat. Porque tantas historias chiquitas iban en contra de mi yo actual d:


**Ya, lo sé tengo otras cosas que escribir, pero como dijeron por ahí "tienes que completar la trilogía", por eso aquí esta le punto de Natsuki. Advierto que esta versión no está basada en la Kuga del anime tiene algo de la versión manga (que en lo personal me gusto la personalidad mucho más fría y ego centrista de Natsuki).**

**Hablando de trilogías me dormí con la del señor de los anillos así que no las (os) culpo si se duermen.**

**La corrección va por cuenta de Hatsuky que esta preocupada por que me estoy superando, pero no pasa nada si termino de superarme la pondré a hacerme otra cosa. Gracias por todo onee-chan.**

**Ah y gracias por todos los comentarios. Y agradezco por el apoyo acá a quienes no puedo enviarles su mensaje privado. MUCHAS GRACIAS, es muy satisfactorio que gasten su tiempo leyendo lo que escribo, se siente bonito cuando dejan sus mensajes de apoyo. Una vez más GRACIAS.**

Maldita resaca.

Ayer. Luego de clase Nao tubo la maravillosa idea de irnos de fiesta en los nuevos sitios de esta zona urbana, yo no tenía la más mínima gana de cogerle la caña pero cuando intentaba negarme recibí un mensaje de papá _"Nat, Takeda-kun y yo iremos s a jugar billar ¿vienes?" ¡_DIOS NO! Fue gracias a eso que termine con este dolor.

Hace unos minutos llame a Shizuru, le pedí que nos viéramos mas tarde. Me duele la cabeza, tomare unas pastillas y me sentare a ver la tele en tanto me pasa. Hablando de Shizuru se notaba molesta, es raro porque no recuerdo haberle hecho algo para provocar su ira ó ¿sí?

A casi tres años que estamos juntas y es maravilloso por eso no entiendo porque quiere complicar lo que tenemos con compromisos y títulos. Yo la amo y no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella a mi lado pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a dejarme poner cadena. Así estamos bien, sin complicaciones, sin demasiadas responsabilidades y lo mejor es que si deja de aguantarme nadie podrá decir que me dejo. Somos amigas con un poquito de ventaja y mi reputación está a salvo de rumores que me dejen mal estacionada. Claro, eso no pasara porque no importa que tan mal me porte siempre termina perdonándome, la tengo en mis manos, solo debo actuar arrepentida igual que lo hacía cuando era niña y quería evitar un regaño materno. No está mal lo que hago porque se enamoro de mí como soy, por eso no tengo que cambiar.

Además, todas las relaciones que conozco se convierten en un fracaso sentimental cuando aceptan títulos, por ejemplo: Mai salía con Reito-san y Tate-kun pero un mal día decidió aceptar la propuesta de nuestro rubio amigo y se convirtió en su novia, fue entonces cuando empezó su calvario. Ahora Tate se acuesta con Shiho y Mai pasa la mitad de su tiempo llorando la infidelidad. Cuando le pregunte porque no lo mandaba al carajo me respondió que era solo una fase por la que estaba atravesando Tate, producto de la monotonía. Menuda idiotez. A pesar de todo Tate es hombre y para esta sociedad lo que está haciendo es actuar como macho alfa formando su camada, si fuere Mai se le daría el honorifico de _perra_ y su pobre novio seria la sufrida víctima. Si Mai nunca hubiere aceptado entonces Tate seguiría tras ella porque no sentiría que la tiene asegurada. Definitivamente, no quiero eso para mí.

Maldición voy tarde y aún no me he duchado. Oh bueno, no importa llegare un poquito tarde, seguro a mi castaña no le importa.

Luego podemos ir a visitar a mi madre, ya casi no tengo ropa limpia y en lo que habla con mamá puedo asaltar el refrigerador y traerme un par de cosas.

Tampoco he desayunado.

Me demorare un poco más, no mucho.

Bien estoy aquí y no la veo por ninguna parte. Se ha ido. Que descaro si solo me demore poco más de una horita, seguro está enojada. Bueno le comprare algo que haga juego con mi carita de arrepentimiento y se lo llevare en la noche.

No estoy lejos del centro comercial favorito de mi madre, puedo ir de una vez y también comprare vino.

Luego de calmar a la fiera.

Lo mejor es el sexo.

**Es la más cortito porque estaba embobada viendo Sharkboy y Lavagirl (ó como sea que se llame la película), pero en la batalla de los enanos (dígase los niños) me pareció que no merecía tanta atención la película y decidí hacer algo más productivo.**

**Discúlpenme fans de Natsuki por dejarle la parte más corta.**

**¿Mencione que me desvivo por Fujino?.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Si, ya sé que sigo teniendo trabajo acumulado pero ya empecé lo juro. Ah claro lamento que saliere como protagonista Natsuki pero no tiene entre los personajes a Saeko y por eso toco poner a su criaturita, me disculpo por ello pero no es mi culpa.**

**Las gracias por la corrección a Hatsuky, que amablemente y con todo su cariño se ha ofrecido para corregir los horrores de ortografía que cometo. Un aplauso para ella.**

Cuando mi Natsuki era una niña me costaba esta vida y la otra tenerla lista a tiempo para que fuere al colegio, en general siempre tuve problemas para hacerla llegar a tiempo a cualquier lugar. No puedo culpar a la genética pero eso lo saco de su padre, supongo que ver como nunca aparecía a ningún evento familiar le afecto. Trate tantas maneras de inculcarle algo de valores a esta niña que podria escribir un libro pero no logre nada, Natsuki es como la hierba. La quiero pero hasta la madre más amorosa debe admitir que tiene un desastre con piernas como hija.

Hace un par de meses si la memoria no me falla en una de las "fiestas" que su querido padre organizo, claro que no tenía ganas de ir, pero a Yuu se le ha metido que Masashi Takeda sería un esposo perfecto. Obviamente él no se ha dado cuenta que nuestra querida hija no rema en esa dirección pero bueno no puedo culparlo casi no la ve y nunca presta atención a nada que no tenga piernas y pueda darle unas cuantas horas de placer. SI, no tengo idea de cómo demonios termine aceptando casarme con é, ah ya recuerdo me pase de caliente y termine embarazada. Bueno, en esa fiesta Natsuki llego con una muchacha muy atractiva y educada y ustedes saben que una madre tiene que saber, así que me le pegue toda la noche y no la deje en paz hasta que ¡Aleluya! No tuve tanta suerte como para sonsacarle una confirmación a mis sospechas pero note lo nerviosa que estaba con mis preguntillas indiscretas. Voy a creer que Dios existe y se ha acordado de mi hija, porque esa chica parece una buena mujer para ella, naturalmente Natsuki estaba ocupada saludando a la bola de idiotas que se hacen llamar amigos de su padre y ni se fijo en mis movimientos. Al final, Shizuru-san se me perdió y como no había anda mejor que hacer acabe con el tequila.

Estoy feliz por mi hija y en post de conocer a mi futura nuera la invité a salir de compras conmigo, de nuevo se porto como toda una dama lo que me ha llevado a preguntarme ¿Qué demonios le ha visto esta mujer a la bestia que salió de mi interior? NO tengo la más remota idea pero sé que mi hija tiene su cosita atractiva y voy a rogar para que la mantenga y que Fujino-san sea muy pero muy paciente con ella porque, adoro a mi pequeña pero me preocupa que lo arruine. Ah he perdido el punto, fuimos de compras y aparte de comportarse perfectamente pude ver que estaba molesta por alguna razón solo espero que Natsuki no tenga nada que ver en ello.

Infortunadamente y no sabía que uno después de pasar cierta edad podía tener dudas sobre su sexualidad, porque es algo vergonzoso y difícil para mí pero creo que Fujino-san me atrae como mujer. No sabría decir como ha pasado esto pero lo cierto es que por primera vez en años he tenido uno de esos sueños y mi pareja era ella, estoy un poco asustada por lo que ha despertado en mí por no mencionar que es mi posible nuera. Además, mi niña se ve feliz no lo note pero sus ojito verdes se iluminan cuando habla de ella, no quiero meterme en medio y buen tampoco creo que tenga alguna oportunidad con Shizuru-san porque es más joven que yo y no creo que me pueda llegar a ver de esa manera. En resumidas cuentas, estoy algo mayor para tener ese tipo de dudas, seré una buena madre y hare mi mejor esfuerzo para dejar de ver a Fujino-san como mujer y empezare a verla como una hija.

Creo que puede ser la falta de estrógenos lo que me está causando esto, empezare a meterme todos los que me quepan si sirven de algo. Dios, envejecer es una lata, detestaba mi regla pero perderla está resultando mucho más molesto que los cólicos y los cambios de humor. De momento empezare a tratar más a Fujino-san y hablare con Natsuki para que deje la estupidez de lado y no deje ir a esa muchacha, aunque, si tuviere la edad de Natsuki o si ella no fuere mi hija con o sin estrógenos haría mi pequeño experimento tardío con ella, a lo mejor me queda gustando.

Ya Saeko deja de penar estupideces busca algo que hacer, tanto tiempo libre te esta tostando el cerebro. Ya sé, llamare a Fujino-san y si no tiene nada que hacer podemos salir de compras otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola, sé que tengo trabajo que hacer pero estaba viendo star wars y me dio por escribir algo (eso demuestra lo entretenida que estaba la película).**

**La corrección es gracias a Hatsuky, que muy amablemente se ofreció a ser mi esclava.**

¿Cuánto llevo esperando? Ah, casi una hora. Estoy cansada de esto, cansada de esperarla.

Siempre es lo mismo: me llama y me recuerda cuanto me ama, luego me promete la luna y al final me invita a salir. Yo acepto y como de costumbre llego a la hora fijada pero debo esperarla por al menos una hora más hasta que al fin aparece, mientras espero busco mil maneras de hacerle pagar su falta de palabra, pero verla llegar con su carita de cachorro regañado me desarma y todos mis planes de venganza se van al piso. Pero incluso yo tengo un límite de aguante.

Pueda que sean mis días del mes pero hoy me siento diferente y quiero parar esto, quiero dejar mis estúpidas esperanzas y mandar todo este al carajo. ¿Luego? No lo sé, mi cerebro me apoya en esta decisión pero mi corazón es un poco más terco y está indeciso. ¿Tan enamorada estoy? Ó ¿Tan idiota me tiene? No tengo idea.

Salimos hace años pero cada vez que intento pedirle que pongamos en claro nuestra relación huye, no solo me evade el tema sino que se esconde por unos días hasta que calcula se me ha pasado el enojo por su actitud infantil. ¿Qué hago? Bueno, si recibiera un yen por cada vez que me trago mi orgullo y perdono sus idioteces entonces tendría una pequeña fortuna. ¿Si me ama por qué no acepta ser mi novia? ¿Tanto miedo tiene? .Conocí a su madre hace un par de meses y debo admitir que es una mujer muy astuta, carismática, sensible y atractiva (oh bueno sexy también, Dios si no me acostara con su hija me enamoraría de ella), basta con resumir que me hizo preguntas muy puntuales y me costó un poco sacar a su querida hija fuera de nuestra conversación. Claro, mi "novia" estaba muy ocupada hablando con el imbécil de Takeda-san, estaba tan ocupada ignorándome que no tuvo la decencia de notar cuando desaparecí con Tomoe-san.

Creo que debería terminar con este circo y enfocar mis esfuerzos en alguien más, ya entrada en confesiones Saeko-san me atrae mucho (y sobre todo me ha hecho notar mi atracción por mujeres mayores con lentes) no solo por su físico sino por su manera de ser, no sé qué tan "apropiado" pueda ser intentar una relación con su madre pero la idea me atrae mucho, hemos hablado un par de veces luego de conocernos y hasta fuimos de compras, de momento puedo notar que le atraigo y si uso bien mis atractivos puedo salirme con la mía y tenerla en mi cama. Y si lo hago estoy segura que el orgullo de su testaruda hija recibirá un golpe tremendo y es posible que logre por fin vengarme de todos sus desplantes pero no es mi deseo que luego termine peleando con Saeko-san por mi culpa, claro que me gusta la idea de verla pelear por mi, sé que es tan utópico como pedirle que llegue temprano.

Tomoe, Tomoe. No me acosté con ella admito que nos besamos y le metí la mano un poco pero estaba tan enojada que no logre excitarme, además, estoy segura que a pesar de de todo mi morena no ha tenido intimidad con ningún otro ser humano aparte de mi. Cada vez que discutimos llegamos al tema de la infidelidad empieza a dejarme ver cuánto duda de mi pero claro yo aprovecho para hacérmela víctima y siempre termina de rodilla pidiéndome perdón por dudar de mi integridad, lo mejor es que siempre logro tener acceso a todas sus pertenecías y reviso todo pero jamás he encontrado nada, lo cual me hace feliz. Puedo ver en sus ojos que su amor es sincero.

Me ama, me es fiel, su madre ya está enterada de nuestra relación (y no por qué yo le contara, es solo que en verdad es una mujer muy astuta) y voy a suponer que si sus amigos no son tan ciegos, lo habrán notado, solo puedo suponer que es demasiado cobarde.

Una hora y diez minutos.

Me he hartado.

Natsuki, me asegurare que tu madre tenga todo lo que no supiste apreciar en todo este tiempo.

Además, estoy segura de que me divertiré mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Se que había dicho que solo tenia tres aprtes, porque así era pero me vino la idea y me aprecio que había espacio para darle un extra. No creo que escriba más de esta serie pòrque tengo otras cositas en mente. Gracias por leer.**

**Bueno primero la parte de Saeko-san.**

Ha sido una semana terrible, bueno no tan mala pero estoy muy cansada estoy feliz (aliviada también) que al fin terminare.

He salido con Fujino casi todos los días y ¡dios que mujer¡ al principio estaba convencida que es perfecta para mi criatura ahora no puedo más que agradecerle al cielo por ponerle a Natsuki una persona tan maravillosa en el camino. El primer día que salimos (esta semana) tuve la oportunidad de saber más sobre su vida; es hija única de una familia acomodada de Kyoto, estudio mercadeo y trabaja para una multinacional farmacéutica. ¡ah¡ eso no es todo lo que me conto, no le gustan los animales pero cuando era niña tubo una serpiente mascota (me dijo como la nombro pero sinceramente no me acuerdo) que quiso mucho, lastimosamente se alimento de mas y murió por indigestión. Es maestra en ceremonia del té y se confesó adicta. También sabe defensa personal con algo de judo, llaves de inmovilización y golpes en los puntos clave del cuerpo humano. Recuerdo que también menciono manejar la naginata a la perfección igual no se que sea la tal naginata pero es una experta me parece maravilloso.

La siguiente ocasión fuimos de compras, yo compre un par de trajes para la oficina no es que me hagan falta pero Fujino me convenció y siendo honesta me gustan mucho (además me veo bien con ellos). Naturalmente no solo yo compre, pero es un poco extraño hablar del tema, Fujino compro tres hermosos conjuntos íntimos que con solo imaginarla usándolos me provoco un calor tremendo por todas partes y luego recordé que quien se los va a quitar es mi hija, entonces me enfrié a la misma velocidad. No me creía masoquista pero aparentemente me gusta hacerme sufrir, no termino de comprender como a mis años puedo interesarme en una persona tan joven como ella, mas si es la pareja de mi hija parece una situación sacada de algún melodrama. A pesar de repetirme que no hay posibilidad de tener algún tipo de relación romántica porque mi hija está de por medio, no puedo evitar los pensamientos que esta castaña me inspira. Creo que me volverá loca.

El tercer día salimos a comer y el ultimo día solo vino a verme. No voy a negar que a pesar de mis recién descubiertas tendencias masoquistas disfruto mucho su compañía aunque anoche se porto un tanto extraña.

Llego después de las 9 yo ya estaba lista para irme a la camita pero cuando sonó el timbre olvide que tenia la pijama puesta y volé a abrir. ¡ qué vergüenza! Me reviso de abajo hacia arriba y me clavo la mirada directamente luego me dio su sonrisa cortes fingiendo que no pasaba nada se disculpo por la visita a hora indecente, le aclare que no había problema y la invite a seguir a pesar de sentirme incapaz de sostener una conversación en tal circunstancia. Preparo un poco de té y tuvimos la conversación más extraña sobre la tierra: me pregunto por mi pasado, por mis gustos, por mi vida fuera de mi rol como madre, por los deseos que nunca pude cumplir y por los que aun puedo alcanzar. La verdad que fue amena pero tengo la sensación que había algo tras la visita porque se notaba nerviosa y cuando yo bebía se te pasaba la lengua por los labios muy lentamente, en adición me miraba como un depredador. No me quejo pero soy consciente del parecido de hija conmigo y voy a suponer que Fujino no estaba en todos sus sentidos por tanto simplemente me miraba como lo haría si fuere Natsuki, no me hare ilusiones.

A mi hija no la he visto solo encontré su ropa en la sala con una nota pidiéndome que se la lave que vendría por ella en un par de días. Me toco darme el trabajo de recogerla, clasificarla y luego de dos ciclos quedo presentable estaba tan sucia que no me cabe como puede andar por ahí con tanto mugre encima. Como ayer Salí le deje su encarguito en la sala con una nota recriminándole su falta de higiene, no espero que cambie de un día para otro pero al menos espero que no se ponga lo mismo una semana, gracias al cielo es coleccionista de lencería y eso si se lo cambia diario, incluso se toma el trabajo de lavar a mano porque según dice sus prendas son demasiado delicadas para confiárselas a un aparato. También lave sus pijamas pero como según me ha dicho ella misma prefiere dormir desnuda.

Casi olvido la fiestecita que se invento Yuu esta noche, no tengo intención de ir honestamente prefiero sentarme a tejer. Aunque pensándolo bien Natsuki ira lo cual significa que Fujino-san puede ir entonces no tengo motivo para quedarme a tejer. De paso aprovecho para espantar a Masashi-san es un buen chico pero no es para mi hija porque su pasividad es francamente insoportable, aun si ella fuere heterosexual dudo que pudiere fijarse en el.

Le tengo una sorpresita a Masashi-san espero que luego se olvide de mi hija y de paso le vaya con el rumor a mi ex maridito así mato dos pájaros de un disparo.

Se me hará tarde, se me hizo tarde por estar pensando tantas cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
